Servitus
by Eveir
Summary: On the tenth of October, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha finds themselves waking up to a basement with a mysterious boy to greet them. Their confusion soon morphs into fear as the male manically declares them his companions. How long can these two last before they succumb to the boy's madness? Will they ever be able to escape this hell? Can their loved ones rescue them in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Matsumoto.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki always thought of himself as someone who hated loneliness more than anyone.

And as he sits by himself in a room that was nothing short of luxurious and simple, he couldn't help but affirm to his words and reminisce some more. He looks around the room: With only a few grand paintings decorating the walls, a four-post king sized bed with the soft and silky curtains covering all sides of the bed, a fireplace was in his front where he sits on a grand velvety armchair and a round stand for two documents.

Truly, he could use some company.

He came from a prestigious family, the Uzumaki Family. Their family has been around for many generations and had remained prosperous throughout all the years, as if they had been blessed by the deities. The former main family heads, Uzumaki Kushina and Uzumaki Minato both were outstanding individuals who worked and loved like no other. They were the reason Naruto came into this world. They loved their son greatly. Loved **him** very much and showered him with unconditional love and numerous gifts whilst trying to teach him how to grow up as a wonderful person his parents had no doubt their son would turn out to be. And as for Naruto, the blonde-haired boy was content with what he had.

Unfortunately, this happiness only lasted for a short while.

On Naruto's tenth birthday, his parents have died in an unfortunate car accident. Uzumaki Kushina and Minato were no longer in the world of the living, and a poor blonde-haired boy was left all alone with his dead parent's riches.

It wasn't long before several good friends of the Uzumaki family came and were more than happy to support the boy in any way no matter how long it would take, free of charge. The deceased couple's closest friends who were all professional business people, doctors, famous entertainers had gone and pitched in to help the boy as much as they could.

Jiraiya, Naruto's godfather, had stepped in to take the boy under his custody. And the old man was expected to have served as a great person to raise the boy.

However, unnoticed by everyone, the innocence of the boy died along with his parents on the very same day. Naruto did as everyone expected him to be, a cheerful boy who should weep. He cried, laughed, threw tantrums and played pranks like any other child his age. No on was able to notice the cracks that gradually grew bigger over the years, forever sending the blonde-haired boy to his descent to madness.

Naruto didn't tell anyone that he felt nothing towards everyone's affections. He felt that being a child was a bother, and most certainly hated grinning. He was seen as an inspiring figure among his peers and was the personification of a modern-day hero according to them.

It was tiring, to say the least for the Uzumaki heir.

He was sick of having to be the brightest kid, the one people can look down on at first but later on admire heavily. He hated his annoying guardian who would spout all this emotional speech about kindness and whatnot.

" **Utter bullshit"** Was the boy's opinion, something he'd always think of deep in the depths of his rotten heart.

But Naruto grinned and made himself look as awed as possible with his godfather, as if taking the wise man's words to heart-he most certainly didn't and would never in this lifetime.

Naruto contemplated of ending his life if he was just going to spend it by himself and forcing himself to lie 24/7 to the public. Acting as if you had the biggest heart was an absolute pain in the ass after all and Naruto had to be sincere and pure at all times, making him want to commit suicide for all the kind words he had given to countless people.

But he didn't.

A genuine smile graces the boy's, now sixteen, lips as he thinks of two special people.

That's right, two.

They were the exceptions among exceptions and had gone above and beyond the boy's view of people.

He looks at the round stand beside him and picks up the two folders which had the images of a girl and a boy attached to each separately. Both had appearances that were simply breathtaking and they were the only ones to have managed to draw out a genuine smile from the rotten blonde-haired boy without so as much trying.

Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha.

Two special individuals that were certainly much too different when compared to the other. Nonetheless, the two teenagers had a special place in Naruto's dark heart. And said boy had red tainting his cheeks as he thinks of his special people.

He had spent the past five years of planning and preparing for his goal to chase off loneliness once and for all.

Finally, he can begin to take the first steps to claiming his own happiness. He was going to be a happy man and be himself.

"Granted, those two aren't going down without putting up a struggle." Naruto murmurs with a fond chuckle, knowing full well that his precious two were much too stubborn for their own good.

But that's alright, Naruto was more than happy to take them on and make them submit to him. They will learn their place and soon be happy to be together, just like him. And one day, they will love him as much as he loves them.

No matter what and how long it takes. Naruto will achieve his own happy ending. His vow was absolute.

And just like that, Naruto Uzumaki seals the fate of two unfortunate individuals on his sixteenth birthday.

* * *

Hi everyone, name's Eve.

Hope you all enjoyed this prologue. I've always shipped narutoxsakuraxsasuke for as long as I can remember and had wanted to share this to fanfiction. It's my first time and I'm no professional in writing...I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Haruno liked to think of herself as the definition of a normal girl.

She wasn't pretty, but she wasn't ugly. Her parents were middle class and she was raised with little to no parental issues. Other than the fact that her IQ was above most of her peers and that she has pink hair, Sakura was a relatively normal girl.

And she's more than content with that.

Sure, she has moments where she envied certain people who have more luxury in their lives or are extremely talented in specific or many areas, but Sakura knew deep down she had no trouble living a simple life. A budding flower she may be, Sakura knew what she wanted to be in the future despite the certain challenges that she has to face as a teenager.

Her social life consisted of a trio of girls she trusts with all her life: Tenten Saitou, Hinata Hyuuga, and Ino Yamanaka. The three were a great boost to her self-confidence. Growing up, Sakura was often bullied for her strange features and this has caused for her to develop unhealthy issues with her appearance. Thanks to the three girls that were now her lifelong friends, Sakura was no longer alone in her battle with her inner conflicts. A hospital she volunteers at had a heavily stubborn, independent but talented female doctor named Tsunade Senju and her tired but kind assistant Shizune. Sakura felt the closest to the two adult women who had deeply inspired her to join the medical field. They were extremely motivating to be around with and thanks to them, Sakura's confidence steadily grows firm as time passes by.

She may not know a lot of people, and she still faces teasing from annoying people but she was content with it because of the strong support from her loved ones. It was during one evening in her room when the girl prayed that her peaceful days will remain as they are. She was in her room, having finished her homework and had briefly chatted with her best friends before crawling to bed with thoughts of tomorrow being another peaceful and productive day.

So why is it that when the pinkette opened her eyes, she was in a different place?

Her emerald green eyes, appearing slightly dull due to the grogginess that she felt was heavily affecting her consciousness and body functions, scanned its surroundings. The room was barely lit with only two weak fluorescent lights found at the end of both sides of the door, but it showed enough to Sakura that the walls were bricked. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to see more of the room's interior due to her current condition but she feared that the room she was in had no windows which could make things for her harder.

It didn't made sense to the poor pink haired girl. Why was this happening to her?

"A-am I dreaming?" She mumbles in deep confusion, and begins to pull up her self to sit properly.

 _ **Clank Clank-**_

-Goes the sound of chains clanking together, and her entire body froze as she realizes the cold sensations wrapping around her neck, wrists, and ankles. Chains, she was being chained. Tiny beads of sweat breaks from the nape of her neck, and Sakura shakily follows the trail of the cold chains.

The pink haired girl then understood that she was allowed to make enough movements to adjust herself comfortably but not enough to make it even at least at the middle of the room, much less attempt for the door.

However, the girl was still confused beyond words.

Who on this planet would kidnap her and why are they doing this?

She was just a normal girl, so why her?

Left alone in the dimly lit room and to her self, Sakura's mind spirals into chaos.

She remembered in the news about young people that were kidnapped and sold into slavery. She trembled as she begins to worry that her predicament was the same as those unfortunate people. The girl thought of her loved ones and felt the corners of her eyes burn.

Sakura shook her head, she refused to give up hope so quickly. Not when her life is on the line.

Although it scares to know that her only exit is the door and that her movements were very limited, Sakura was determined to find a way out one way or another.

Just as thoughts of bravery began to comfort the girl, the door begins to make clicking noises and Sakura breaks from her train of thought. Her body lightly trembles and positions itself to a defensive one as the pink haired girl watches the door slowly opened. A male figure slips in and thanks to the lights, she was able to discern his features.

Standing there was a rather tall boy with a mop of short golden blonde hair that looked as young as her and had what many would say as attractive features. He held masculinity yet a warm expression at the same time. Clear cerulean blue eyes looked at her with what she would describe as fondness.

Warm Cerulean blue locked with wary emerald green.

The unfamiliar boy's lips forms into a smile. "Good evening." He greets, breaking the ice. "I know you're pretty confused about all of this but don't worry, I promise you that you won't be sold anywhere. And yes, I'm the great mastermind behind your kidnapping."

Sakura felt her eye twitched in annoyance. Was she supposed to be comforted by that? In the end, she was taken against her will and no words from this boy could eradicate that. She bites her lip and keeps silent, settling with just giving the suspicious male a shaky glare.

Much to her dismay, the boy only laughs, completely unfazed with her threatening glare.

"You were out for most of the day, you know? I was worried you had too much drugs injected on you." He breaks from his position and moves to the center of the room, away from her reach and blocking the only exit. "Oh well, you're a normal girl so your resistance to such drugs aren't as great as that person."

She briefly wondered if there was anther captive like her, and shuddered.

"Ah! But don't worry, I'm very happy that you're frail, makes you more lovable honestly. I mean, thinking about it, you stomping around and declaring you're independent is just adorable. And the fact that you have a frail body makes such a fascinating contrast to your being, don't you think so?" He rambles endlessly, getting slowly excited as he goes on more about her attractive qualities.

Sakura felt sick. _"This guy is insane!"_

After going to a tangent, the boy cleared his throat before sheepishly grinning. "Sorry about that, it's just you're finally here with me and I'm having the best day of my life." He scratches his head before continuing "This will be your temporary room. I know it's a basement and its not ideal but its best to start from the bottom." His warm clear eyes then darkened, and Sakura felt the room's temperature lowering.

"I came down to tell you this-" The pink haired girl shivered at the intensity of his gaze.

"You're mine, Sakura Haruno." He states, madness lacing his words. "Starting from here on out, everything that is you **belongs** to me and until the day comes that you understand that, I will be teaching you what it means to love. Now I know its going to take time, but know this-"

"I love you, Sakura-chan." He sits down on the floor, pleased with twisted pleasure at the sight of the girl's frightened face before him. "And I'm more than willing to do **anything and everything** to have your love."

Manic cerulean clashes with terrified emerald green.

"I'll make you submit to me, believe it."

On the tenth of October, an unfortunate girl's fate was forever sealed as her normal life comes to an abrupt end.


End file.
